


Baby Blues

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Love, Konoha - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Наруто и его прекрасная невеста ждут...Тут нужны некоторые пояснения.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704463) by [Sariberri08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariberri08/pseuds/Sariberri08). 



> Термином Baby Blues называют послеродовую депрессию. Также это можно перевести как "голубые глаза".
> 
> Авторский арт:

Сказать, что Наруто был в восторге, значит не сказать ничего. Он ликовал и весь подрагивал от волнения, но стойко держал при себе все тревоги, что были на сердце, ради своей жены.

Он крепко держал её руку в своей, осыпал поцелуями и говорил нежные слова, полные ободрения и поддержки, пока она лежала в постели. Свободной рукой он аккуратно вытирал влагу с её лба, когда она задыхалась от резкой боли, расслабляясь только после окончания очередных схваток.

«Вы прекрасно справляетесь, осталось совсем немного», — сказал один из многочисленных врачей, одетых во всё белое. 

В стерильной комнате царила настоящая суматоха, но внимание Наруто было обращено только на неё: внимательно следил за её дыханием, замечая, что интервалы между глубокими вздохами становились короче, и, казалось, дышал вместе с ней в унисон. Именно тогда Шизуне, только войдя в комнату, суетливо направилась в их сторону, проверяя показатели на аппаратуре. Затем она опустилась на колени перед кроватью и, удостоверившись в том, что все показатели в норме, подняла взгляд, улыбнувшись паре перед тем, как воскликнуть:   
— Хорошо, Сакура, время тужиться!

Тот факт, что они в итоге сошлись, был, мягко говоря, неожиданным, но Наруто рассудил, что это произошло просто потому, что всё всегда к этому и шло. Тем не менее нельзя было отрицать, что это было не что иное, как безумный вихрь страсти, на который они натолкнулись на своём пути друг к другу.

Довольно непродолжительное время он некогда был действительно влюблён в одну темноволосую принцессу. Нечто совершенно чарующее он нашёл в этой тихой и милой девушке, сделавшей его Путь ниндзя своим собственным гимном по жизни. Их зарождающиеся отношения были совсем не похожи на ослепляющий и пылкий роман с Сакурой, скорее это напоминало тихое ночное небо, приносящее умиротворение. С глазами, которые дарили спокойствие, и одним из самых нежных сердец, которые он когда-либо имел счастье держать в своих руках, бесчисленными ночами он грезил о жизни вместе с ней. Он видел в ней не только свое прошлое, но и будущее, полное любви и ласки. Но самое главное — он видел её. Он упивался тем, что мог заставить эту застенчивую женщину смеяться и с каждым разговором открываться ему всё больше и больше. Она была так добра к нему, и это проявлялось в каждой глупой улыбке, которую она дарила ему, очарованная его глупым лицом с усиками, очарованная им самим. Но внезапно она прекратила все это, не желая больше ни видеть его, ни говорить с ним. Он был совершенно сбит с толку, но, конечно, не оставлял попыток заставить её передумать. И всё же после нескольких месяцев ежедневных отказов, звучавших вновь и вновь, он был вынужден признать своё поражение. Ему и Хинате было не суждено быть вместе.

Как ни странно, за несколько недель, предшествовавших её внезапному обету молчания, Саске объявил о своем почти ожидаемом для всех отъезде. Он довольно туманно описал, как в качестве акта искупления решил покинуть деревню, которую когда-то собирался уничтожить, чтобы защищать её извне. Наруто было всё равно. Какими бы ни были его суждения, на этот раз он даже не потрудился остановить его. Впрочем, еще более удивительным было то, что этого не сделала и Сакура. Вместо того, чтобы отправиться вслед за ним, она нашла утешение в распростёртых объятиях Наруто.

Их ухаживания были в лучшем случае минимальны. Ещё в воскресенье он только-только впервые произнёс слова «я люблю тебя», всё ещё лёжа на кровати, запутавшись с ней в простынях, а к следующей пятнице он уже выбирал кольцо, чтобы сделать предложение. Падение его было сильным и, несомненно, стремительным. Где-то в глубине души он видел и осознавал свою настойчивость, но боялся, что она уйдет, как и все до неё, или, возможно, оборвёт все связи и станет его игнорировать, как это сделала Хината. Даже будучи уже взрослым человеком, он испытывал врождённый страх одиночества. И этот страх пустил столь глубокие корни в его голове, что он сказал себе, что больше никогда не будет один.

И вот к весне они поженились под сенью тысяч цветущих вишен. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел нежные розовые цветы, сливающиеся, как акварель, с идеальными локонами его невесты. Он никогда не видел более ослепительной улыбки на ее прекрасном лице и никогда не был так влюблен, как в тот момент, когда она шла к алтарю. Ее родители плакали, называя его сыном, и любящие объятия, которые они дарили ему в те мгновения, казались более правильными и естественными, чем он мог и вообще сможет когда-либо описать. Вместе со всеми их друзьями и наставниками он сделал грандиозный шаг к созданию собственной семьи; его взгляд постоянно был прикован к новоявленной госпоже Узамаки.

Это было почти три года назад. Как и ожидалось, они провели большую часть своего медового месяца в полной супружеской идиллии, но, конечно, когда это потеряло свой блеск, начинались настоящие трудности. Случались и драки, причем крупные, а также множество ночей необдуманных слов, которые непременно оборачивались слезами и сном порознь. Они были так же совместимы, как вода и масло, но даже в этом случае его любовь к ней была прочной и бесконечной. Все его друзья говорили о том, как ему повезло, что он в конце концов добился взаимности от любви детства. Они заискивали перед красотой его юной невесты и шутливо спрашивали, захочет ли он когда-нибудь разделить её с ними. Именно в такие моменты он смеялся сильнее всего, прекрасно зная, что она никогда не сделает ничего подобного. Но когда незнакомые люди оказывались слишком близко, чтобы утешить её, ревность тотчас поднимала свою уродливую голову — те ночи часто потом приводили к худшим ссорам, которые у них могли быть. Как бы он ни был подавлен и горделив, после нескольких дней разлуки она пыталась загладить свою вину перед ним с таким неистовым рвением, что он вполне мог после этого смириться со своим поражением и признать свою вину.

После рекордного числа месяцев редкой гармонии в доме, точнее, трёх месяцев, Сакура однажды усадила его на диван, как только он открыл дверь своего дома. Тогда он только что вернулся с относительно короткой миссии, заключавшейся в обсуждении некоторых вопросов с Гаарой в Сунагакуре, и после долгой дороги хотел только одного — рухнуть прямо в постель, но, измученная, всё ещё с сумками в руках, она требовала его пристального внимания. Казалось, ей очень не терпелось поделиться тем, что было у неё на уме, но она с лёгким смехом рассказала ему о маленькой жизни, растущей внутри неё. Наруто не мог припомнить другого момента, когда бы он так сильно плакал. Он целовал свою сиявшую от счастья жену до тех пор, пока она не попросила его остановиться и нежно не обняла его. В таком положении они и оставались в течение пятнадцати минут. Никаких разговоров, никаких поцелуев, сердцами в унисон с тем, кого они теперь с нетерпением ждали.

В последующие шесть месяцев он был никем, кроме как любящим и заботливым мужем и любовником женщины, носившей их общего ребёнка. Она ничего не хотела, но, казалось, по настроению колебалась между абсолютным счастьем и глубокими приступами депрессии, порой отказываясь даже смотреть на него. Он во всём винил себя. Он знал, что это должно быть тяжело для её организма — нести в себе частичку лисьей чакры, которая с каждым днём давала о себе знать всё сильнее. Это заставило его снова влюбиться в женщину, которую он называл своей. Он наблюдал за тем, как растет её живот, пока тот не стал достаточно большим, чтобы он мог спокойно положить на него свою руку, убаюкивая, когда они засыпали вместе. Он делал самые расслабляющие ванны для своей любви, совершал полуночные пробежки в продуктовый магазин, ходил на все встречи, какие только мог, и даже читал эти слегка утомительные книги по воспитанию детей, готовясь к появлению их малыша.

Крики её звоном отозвались в ушах, вызывая у него паническую дрожь, и он пожалел, что не мог принять на себя всю боль, что она сейчас испытывала. Он повторил про себя слова, которым учил их инструктор по родам, и вздрогнул от того, что хватка вокруг его запястья становилась все сильнее, когда она начала тужиться. Каждое слово Шизуне приближало их к финишу: есть голова, плечи, тонкая талия и, наконец, десять крохотных пальчиков на ногах. Последовавший за этим пронзительный крик одновременно наполнил и разбил его нежное сердце. Их ребёнок был здесь. Они бросились к нему, чтобы быстро перерезать пуповину. Он успел лишь мельком увидеть маленького ребёнка, когда врачи завернули его в полотенце и приступили к чистке и проверке жизненно важных органов. Через несколько минут они вернулись с успокоенным младенцем, завёрнутым в небольшое одеяльце.

— Наруто, не хочешь её подержать?

Он коротко кивнул, а в глазах защипало, когда маленький комочек бережно вверили в его крепкие руки. Когда он увидел её, то не смог сдержать нахлынувших слёз. У неё была идеально фарфоровая кожа и густые чёрные волосы.


End file.
